1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp head structure and, in particular to a lamp head assembly applied in an LED bulb.
2. Description of Related Art
Because LEDs have characteristics of quick response, small size and low pollution etc., LEDs gradually replace incandescent lamps for saving energy and protecting environment.
Commercially available LED bulb has a lamp base and a lamp head connecting with the lamp base. An LED assembly is disposed in the lamp base. A conducting threaded section and an electrical bump are provided on the lamp head. Moreover, two wires are accommodated in the lamp base. One end of one wire is soldered on the circuit board, and the other end is soldered on a conducting threaded section. Besides, one end of the other wire is soldered on the circuit board, and the other end is soldered on the electrical bump for configuring a circuit loop.
However, an electrically connection of the above LED bulb is achieved through a soldering process. According to the soldering process is complicated, the operating time and the assembly cost will be increased. Furthermore, because LED bulbs have a lot of models, lamp bases and lamp heads must have corresponding structures which result in a long development schedule.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of related art.